Antarctica (Dr. Emma)
Antarctica (Dr. Emma) is a fan-made character in the anime and manga series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the colonies of researchers and scientists that live in Antarctica. America often feels like he is her "big brother", which goes back to the Cold War and the Antarctic Treaty. Russia, just as often, feels like she was stolen from him, and thus he attempts to kidnap, shanghai, or spirit her away to his house. Her only known sibling is Ataninnuaq, whom represents the North Pole and the Arctic. Appearance With a fair color pallete, she tends to blend in with the snow and ice. Her light blonde hair is always pulled up in a bun or ponytail, usually quite messy unless she takes the time to get ready properly. She has light blue eyes that are similar to Sweden's. Her fair skin is often seen with wind burns, especially when she goes to visit other countries. Her clothing consists of a bright orange parka that's lined with rabbit fur, black boots, and a thick orange scarf. She leaves this outfit behind when she visits other countries though, opting for a black turtle neck and a pair of beige cargo pants along with her black boots. A harpoon and heavy backpack are typically strapped to her back, along with one of the following: an ice pick, medium sized knife, or a shovel. Antarctica is also seen with a gaggle of penguins with her. The only named one is a small chick that sits on her head, dubbed Percher. Her skin tone is seen one of two ways. In the summer, her complexion is somewhat darker than it normally is, due to the long periods of sunlight. In the winter, however, she is pale as the snow itself, which leads some countries (America) to believe that she's a ghost whenever she shows up unexpectedly during the winter months. Personality and Interests Antarctica is very socially awkward. She'd rather be behind a microscope or computer than with people. She can be rather eloquent with some topics, however she doesn't understand sarcasm or idioms. She understands some of the most complicated conversation topics, but on the other hand, she doesn't know how to talk about small things. Antarctica enjoys math and sciences. She enjoys talking to Germany, since he's one of the few countries that can actually hold a decent conversation about engineering. She can only really eloquently talk about scientific things, which tends to confuse the other countries. She shares personality traits with Ukraine, United States, Japan, Russia, France, Italy, Germany, England, Belarus, and Sweden (along with other countries that have a research station there). These personality traits only come out at certain times, however. She is easily influenced (Japan), easily scared or discouraged (Ukraine), at times loud and obnoxious (America), and spacey (Italy), just to name some of the more prominant traits. One thing that she didn't inherit from Japan or Germany is the efficiency that they have. An odd quirk that she has is that she has an irrational fear of large insects. Whenever brought up, however, she dissolves into a large rant about how in her "home", they only have tiny bugs that you can only see with a microscope, so it's a controlled enviroment. Any bug she can see with her naked eye, however, freaks her out. History Left all alone on the giant polar cap, she grew to be quiet and independent. However, her first sighting of another person was on January 17th, 1773, when England first discovered the surrounding islands, but never her home. Being a coward, however, England sailed away because of the massive ice field that acted as a natural deterrent. He came back two other times, but still did not interact with her at all. Many years later, Russia was the first to discover the mainland. America, Ireland, and Estonia sailed the same way, all on different ships at different times, and found the same mass of land. America was the first to set foot in her home, however. He never really interacted with her, since she blended in so well with the environment. One day, during the Cold War, America and Russia were racing each other to the South Pole to stake their claims. However, due to the harsh conditions, Russia was a good sport and shared some of his food with the other country. During the meal, America got smashed off of some vodka. While the two were drinking, America heard the faint crying of a child. He went to investigate, and found a small Antarctica crying with a penguin chick. When he asked her what was wrong, she said that there were two strange men in her home. America, smashed and not thinking straight, picked her up and took her away, saying that he knew how scary Russia was. Ever since then, Russia has been trying to steal her away. The Antarctic Treaty was signed in 1959 to establish Antarctica as a free zone area, where any country could put a research station. It also stated that there would be no military presence at all on the continent. The treaty was later amended so that certain military branches could have service members there to conduct research as long as there was no active fighting. Relationships America She doesn't particularly mind America, except for the fact that he's not the brightest bulb in the box. She often turns to him with her issues, since he was the one that saved her from Russia. He often talks about owning her, which is her only complaint with him. More often than not, she and her sister are seen with him during World Conferences. England Even though England discovered her first, he never made contact with her due to the dangerous ice fields that surrounded her. Due to his original cowardice, she tends to be pouty around him, forgiving him at times but then dangling his cowardly times above his head. Behind closed doors, however, England tries to say that she belongs to him, because he did, in fact, find her before America. Russia In short terms, she is greatly scared of him. She feels sympathy at times, since they both live in terrible conditions and nobody tends to visit them. He tends to treat her like an alligator when he's attempting to kidnap her, since she's the only other place that knows how to survive the conditions at his house. Germany Most times when the two get together, they always talk about engineering and sciences. Germany also enjoys trying to teach her how to fight, which fails miserably, much like Italy. Whenever she feels publicly pressured, she runs to him for advice. Arctic Even though the two don't talk much, they're very close. Antarctica tends to borrow animals from her whenever she has to do something important, like bringing Percher home from foreign lands. Antarctica sticks up for her sister through everything. Italy Italy loves Antarctica like a little kitty loves catnip. They go together well, and when Antarctica first meets Italy, he makes her a white flag that she waves whenever he visits her. He also gets her most of the useless gifts that she has. Denmark Although Antarctica has no prior feuds with Denmark, he hates her. Whenever he sees her, he constantly stares down her penguin(s) for reasons unknown. In retaliation, after a while, Antarctica teases him about Hamlet. Their relationship can be described as a love-hate one. Category:Apparence Category:Personality and Interests Category:Relationships